


we will put the lonesome on the shelf

by mysterious_minds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Song-Based, x-factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterious_minds/pseuds/mysterious_minds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis talk about their future. x-factor era, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will put the lonesome on the shelf

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics from "you and i" by ingrid michaelson. i don't own that song.

Louis is so ridiculously gone for this boy. This silly, bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, dimpled boy that has somehow crawled his way into Louis’ heart and mind and home.

The thing is, Harry and he could be doing absolutely nothing, and he’d still be so happy, just being there with him. Coincidentally, happy enough to consider doing it for the rest of his life.

Everyone agrees on the subject matter, too. Everyone knows that somehow HarryandLouis will always be HarryandLouis. It's inevitable.

Louis is pondering this, alone in his bunk, when Harry barges in through the door and plops down onto Louis, curling around him like a kitten. “Y’know, you don’t exactly weigh nothing,” Louis says, trying to adjust so Harry wasn’t leaning all his weight on his stomach.

“Don’t care, wanted to see you,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ chest. Louis doesn’t mind, not really. Not when Harry is warm and happy and sleepy.

“Yeah, well, here I am.”

They sit in peaceful silence for a few minutes before Harry speaks up. “Lou?”

“Yes, dear?”

He feels Harry giggle. “What—what do you see happening to us?” He says quietly.

Louis sighs deeply. “I see us…happy. I see us together and happy in every foreseeable future.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure, yeah,” he says with a chuckle.

“Because, like, I know I’m two years younger than you, and you’re more experienced with life in general than me, and you might get tired of being with some kid, and don’t want to anymore, after awhile, and—“ Louis cuts him off by kissing him soundly.

“Babe. You’re rambling.” Harry blushes. “You’re also wrong.”

“How so?"

This time, it’s Louis’ turn to blush. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you,” he whispers into Harry’s neck.

Harry beams, and curls deeper into the covers with Louis, until they’re like one person, and it’s impossible to tell where one boy starts and ends. 

“Do you want to…um, move in with each other? After all this is over?” Louis says tentatively. Harry freezes in his arms from where he was kissing over Louis’ neck. “I mean, we don’t have to, if you don’t want to, and I know I don’t have a ton of money…”

Harry laughs. “You’re dumber than I though if you think I care about money, Lou. I mean, I’m not exactly rich either.” He sits up with a bright look on his face. “’Don’t you worry there, my honey, we might not have any money, but we’ve got our love to pay the bills…”

“You’re singing _that_ song, Harry? Sap.”

“And yet you love it.”

“I suppose I do.” Louis smirks. “’Oh, let’s get rich and buy our parents’ homes in the south of France.”

“Oh, let’s get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance—“

“Oh, let’s get rich and build a house on a mountain, making everybody look like ants.”

“Way up there, you and I, you and I.” They finish singing together, and burst into giggles, which dissolve into kisses.

“Will you, though?” Louis wonders aloud, an hour or so later.

“Hm?” Harry replies sleepily.

“Make it big with me? Stay with me through all of that?”

“’Course I will.” He takes a deep breath. “I love you, so.”

Louis thinks his heart is going to grow and grow until it beats out of his chest. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at grizzlybairparty please


End file.
